Problem: Compute the sum of the roots of the equation \[x\sqrt{x} - 6x + 7\sqrt{x} - 1 = 0,\]given that all of the roots are real and nonnegative.
Answer: The given equation is not a polynomial equation, so we can't use Vieta's formulas directly. To create a related polynomial equation, we substitute $y = \sqrt{x},$ or $x = y^2,$ giving \[y^3 - 6y^2 + 7y - 1 = 0.\]For each value of $y$ which satisfies this equation, the corresponding value of $x$ which satisfies the original equation is $x = y^2.$ Therefore, we want to find the sum of the squares of the roots of this equation.

To do this, let $r,$ $s,$ and $t$ denote the roots of this equation. Then by Vieta's formulas, $r+s+t=6$ and $rs+st+tr=7,$ so \[r^2+s^2+t^2=(r+s+t)^2-2(rs+st+tr) = 6^2 - 2 \cdot 7 = \boxed{22}.\]